Copy X
|Alignment & Role = Mal Vilão |Class = Robô |Armor = Fake Ultimate Armor |Family/Relatives = Ciel (Criadora) Mega Man X (Copiado a partir) |Likes = Neo Arcadia, Humanos, Poder |Dislikes = "Mavericks" , Ser feito de tolo, X, Zero, Vinix |Hobbies = |Job/Occupation = Líder de Neo Arcadia |Rival = |Archenemy = Zero |Master = |Rank = A |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Mobile Weapons = |Fighting Style = |Powers = |Weapons = Fake X-Buster |Energys = |Nen Type = |Elements = Arquivo:Physic.png Físico Arquivo:Energy.png Energy Arquivo:Thunder.png Raio Arquivo:Ice.png Gelo Arquivo:Fire.png Fogo |Origin = |Counterpart = |Debut = TKOC 2006 }} '''Copy X' (コピーエックス Kopī Ekkusu) é o principal antagonista do primeiro jogo de Mega Man Zero e o terciário antagonista de Mega Man Zero 3. Um Reploid criado por Ciel, baseado no DNA do verdadeiro Mega Man X. Ele governa Neo Arcadia após o verdadeiro X selar seu corpo com a Dark Elf. Ao contrário de sua contraparte original, Copy X é um tirano com uma visão distorcida de justiça. Copy X apareceu pela primeira vez como o antagonista secundário de The King of Cartoons 2006 depois de Ansem e manteve esse papel em 2007 junto de Xemnas. Aparência Como esperado de uma cópia, Copy X possui uma aparência que lembra quase que perfeitamente o verdadeiro Mega Man X, porém, com certas diferenças. Sua armadura básica incorpora as características padrões dos Reploids de sua época, com sua vestimenta se parecendo menos com uma armadura em si e mais como um colete com o símbolo de um "X" e é acompanhado com par de "luvas" e "botas". A sua maior diferença física com o verdadeiro X são seus olhos vermelhos, que também o torna diferente de todos os outros Mega Man (Que possuem olhos azuis ou verdes), estabelecendo seu papel como o primeiro Mega Man vilão. Personalidade Sendo extremamente obsessivo sobre perfeição, ele é incapaz de enxergar as diferenças entre ele e o verdadeiro X, se autointitulando como uma "cópia perfeita", e devido a isso ele acredita ser incapaz de cometer erros por ser a cópia "perfeita" de um herói lendário. Porém sua crença demonstrou ser errônea de diversas maneiras. Ele não tem a mesma humildade ou aversão a violência do X original. E isso eventualmente resulta em um senso de justiça distorcido do X original. Embora inicialmente aponte que a diferença entre Copy X e o verdadeiro X seja apenas a falta de experiência e dos testes de 30 anos feitos por Dr. Light em X, o que explicaria sua natureza mais ingênua sobre suas ações. A verdade é que Copy X muito provavelmente é somente uma copia imperfeita de X, bem como Zero Nightmare, devido ao fato de que Ciel não só foi incapaz de entender completamente a arquitetura de X (Que sempre foi estabelecido como muito complexo até mesmo para os cientistas atuais) como ela também nunca conheceu o verdadeiro X pessoalmente, construindo a cópia somente no que ela imaginou ser o original. Devido ao extremismo, ingenuidade e a crença cega de ser perfeito com incapacidade de errar, muitas das ações de Copy X são imprudentes e sem levar muito em consideração as consequências. Como ele sempre incriminar Reploids inocentes sem quaisquer prova. Ou o plano desesperado em voltar no tempo para destruir Zero no passado, mesmo que isso o levasse a lutar contra o X original (E consequentemente arriscar a sua própria existência). Embora Copy X seja essencialmente um ditador contra os Reploids e tenha um grande senso de proteção aos humanos, ele não irá hesitar em levantar sua mão contra qualquer humano que defenda os Reploids caçados ou que se torne um obstáculo para qualquer um de seus planos. História Durante os eventos da série X, Mega Man X conseguiu por um fim na Maverick War e Elf War (dois grandes conflitos). No entanto, o Conselho Central de Neo Arcadia foi ao caos desde que X eventualmente teve que fisicamente usar seu corpo para selar a Dark Elf e sua forma de Cyber Elf não se encontrava em lugar algum. Como uma medida de emergência antes dos eventos da série Zero, uma brilhante cientista chamada Ciel projetou e construiu o Copy X, uma cópia supostamente perfeita do original. O único problema enfrentado por eles era que essa nova cópia, não tinha qualquer experiência de batalha ou lembranças do original, tornando-o assim bastante ingênuo. Com Neo Arcadia enfrentando uma crise de energia enquanto os Reploids aumentavam em número, Copy X decidiu que os Reploids estavam no centro do problema. Assim começou a política de justiça "punho de ferro" de Neo Arcadia, na qual os Reploids foram impiedosamente executados e rotulados como Mavericks sem causa ou ligação com os eventos. Durante seu governo, ele regularmente participou de julgamentos com os oito juízes de Neo Arcadia. É possível que Elpizo também tenha sido julgado pelo Copy X antes de sua saída de Neo Arcadia. E a condenação contra Reploids inocentes levou à criação de uma Resistência. Mega Man Zero Os Quatro Guardiões de Copy X lideraram os ataques contra os grupos que fugiram de Neo Arcadia, muitas vezes eliminando quantias em massa em ataques individuais. Quando a Resistência descobriu o herói lendário, Zero, tornou-se um problema para Copy X e seus exércitos quando Zero começou a dizimar suas forças sem muito esforço. The King of Cartoons 2006 Notando que Zero fazia jus a suas histórias, tornando-o um nítido problema para seus planos. Copy X decidiu elaborar um radical plano envolvendo viagem no tempo para destruir Zero no passado (O que fica implícito que Copy X não sabia que Zero nessa época estava com amnésia e mais fraco que sua versão do passado. Além de que Zero utilizar um corpo falso só foi revelado em Zero 3). Como viagem no tempo não era algo feito antes em Neo Arcadia e os resultados poderiam ser imprevisíveis, Harpuia se ofereceu para acompanhar Copy X até o passado. Com os dois efetivamente chegando ao ano de 2006 (Pouco tempo após os eventos de Mega Man X8 no universo de TKOC), eles são pegos de surpresa com o fato histórico de que, em 2006, o Mundo dos Desenhos sofreria um ataque em massa dos Heartless e que vários pedaços do planeta se separariam no universo como mundos próprios. Nessa cadeia de eventos, muitos membros do Clube Fusão se separam e param em mundos diferentes, isso inclui seu alvo: Zero. Copy X fica muito interessado sobre os Heartless e está disposto a usar qualquer recurso para cumprir seu objetivo. Muitas das suas presenças nos mundos são para observação e reconhecimento da situação atual do Clube Fusão. Mas eles várias vezes encontram uma forma de desafiar Vinix e outros heróis que são potenciais obstáculos para a destruição de Zero. Principalmente pelo fato de que o Rei dos Desenhos sabe exatamente quem eles são, mesmo ele sendo do passado. Em End of the World, com o grupo reunido, Copy X e Harpuia iniciam seu ataque, com Copy X visando o poder de Kingdom Hearts como a maneira mais eficiente para destruir Zero sem qualquer esforço. Enquanto Harpuia enfrentava Vinix, Copy X acabava em uma situação onde ele tinha que enfrentar o próprio X original (Algo que ele não esperava). Copy X e Harpuia são derrotados e deixados para trás. Harpuia se irrita por Vinix ter arruinado os planos deles, mas Copy X se mantinha calmo, ciente de que deveria repensar sobre seu plano. The King of Cartoons 2007 Copy X e Harpuia permanecem com seu plano em 2007 e desta vez traz reforços, o restante dos guardiães: Leviathan, Fefnir e Phantom, com o principal propósito de mudar o seu alvo para Vinix e o clube fusão, antes que pudessem se livrar de Zero sem mais interferências. Eles aproveitavam que o grupo de heróis estavam separados no momento para atacar um de cada vez, embora o resultado não havia sido o esperado. Tendo noção que Vinix, Sora e os outros retomaram suas viagens pelos mundos, Copy X e seus guardiões os seguiam, acreditando que haveria uma nova maneira de obter o poder de Kingdom Hearts. Em The World That Never Was, os quatro guardiões, em seus Armed Phenomenon, enfrentam Vinix, Leo, Lina e Vicious, mas são novamente derrotados. Copy X parabeniza Vinix, por ele conseguir ser o obstáculo mais imprevisível em seu plano, com a presença do Rei dos Desenhos até mesmo plantando dúvidas na cabeça de Leviathan, um dos seus fieis guardiões. E chega a conclusão que ele próprio precisa se livrar do garoto de uma vez por todas. Copy X enfrenta Vinix, mas mesmo usando sua Pseudo Ultimate Armor ou sua Seraph Form, o Reploid acaba sendo derrotado no final. Copy X chega a conclusão que o passado está infestado de indivíduos super poderosos, na mesma medida que a situação do mundo está um caos, e percebe que ter voltado no tempo apenas acabou atrasando-o e deixando as coisas mais difíceis para ele. Copy X então decide voltar para seu próprio tempo, junto de seus guardiões, permitindo Leviathan se despedir de Vinix antes da partida se ela desejar. Mega Man Zero De volta ao seu próprio tempo, Copy X e os Guardiões continuam sua luta contra Zero e a Resistência. Após a derrota de seus guardiões em Neo Arcadia. Copy X se ve cara a cara com Zero, altamente impressionado com a habilidade do Reploid lendário. Copy X argumentou que ele era uma cópia perfeita, dizendo a Zero que ele era superior a ambos (Zero e o X original), e que ele conseguiria obter a verdadeira paz. Copy X então desafia Zero para uma batalha, uma batalha que Copy X acabou perdendo no fim. Zero diz a ele que, apesar de sua perda de memória, ele tinha certeza de que o X original era muito mais forte que ele. Furioso com a afirmação de Zero, ele assumiu sua Seraph Form, mas acabou sendo derrotado mais uma vez. Copy X, em seguida, programa sua base para se auto-destruir em uma tentativa final de matar Zero, mas Zero escapa da explosão e cai em um deserto. Mega Man Zero 3 Copy X, embora derrotado, ainda era uma presença sinistra na mente da Resistência, pois Elpizo queria liderar seus ataques contra o exército antes da possibilidade de X ser revivido. Uma vez que a Dark Elf foi libertada, Dr. Weil, usando suas avançadas habilidades de Ressurreição de DNA, trouxe de volta o Copy X junto com três de seus comandantes do exército. Copy X MK-II (a quem os personagens se referem apenas como COpy X) assumiu o controle de Neo Arcadia mais uma vez, com o Dr. Weil como seu principal conselheiro, embora parecesse que ele estava obedecendo a cada sugestão ou comando de Weil. Nesta encarnação, ele também sofre de uma gagueira profunda, expressa de tal maneira que implicar que sua fala é falha, expondo sua imperfeição posterior após seu renascimento. Além disso, Copy X mostra sinais de ter se tornado Maverick, ordenando um ataque de mísseis na Área Z-3079, com esse local sendo uma área residencial humana. Uma vez que Neo Arcadia começou a lançar ataques constantes na Base de Resistência, Zero destruiu os três comandantes antes de atacar a base de operações de X, a Área X2. Aqui Copy X tentou convencer Zero que o que ele estava fazendo estava errado, e que Neo Arcadia estava certa. Mais uma vez, resultou em uma batalha entre os dois, que Copy X acabou perdendo novamente. Desta vez, o X original apareceu e falou com Zero e Copy X - mas Copy X não quis ouvir, ao invés disso, ficou mais irritado a cada momento que passava. O verdadeiro X afirmou que o Dr. Weil estava usando o Copy X como uma ferramenta. Mas Copy X tentou se transformar em sua poderosa Seraph Form mais uma vez, mas um dispositivo de sabotagem plantado nele pelo Dr. Weil, para impedir qualquer rebelião, fez com que Copy X se auto-destruísse. Copy X provavelmente estava tentando se vingar de Dr. Weil ou que ele estava mostrando a X e Zero do que ele realmente era feito; Mas o que fica claro é sua frustração por ter sido feito de tolo por todos. Com a destruição de Copy X em 23 de abril, Dr. Weil conseguiu assumir o papel de líder da Neo Arcadia, culpando a morte de Copy X em Zero e na Resistência. Poderes e Habilidades Como uma cópia do Mega Man X original, ele possui muitas das suas habilidades, como os tiros solares e Charge Shot com seu Buster. Ele também possui uma cópia da Ultimate Armor (E por consequência a Nova Strike) e uma forma exclusiva chamada Seraph Form. Porém, o fato dele ser uma cópia imperfeita também reflete em suas habilidades. Seu Variable Weapon System é muito mais limitado se comparado ao do X original e até mesmo ao primeiro Mega Man, onde ele só é capaz de mudar o elemento do seu Buster para Raio, Gelo e Fogo. E a Nova Strike de sua versão da Ultimate Armor é radicalmente menos poderosa se comparada a do X original. Ele também possui a mesma capacidade de usar Sub-Tank para recuperar sua energia (Nomeado de Raging EX Charge). E um tiro em laser capaz de ricochetear, muito similar ao Gemini Laser. É concluído por Zero que Copy X é nitidamente mais fraco que o X original. Transformações Músicas * X, The Legend - Tema Principal * Fake - Tema Seraph Form Trívias * Diferente da crença popular, Copy X não é o primeiro Mega Man vilão, com Quint e Mega Man Shadow existindo antes dele. ** Além disso, por ordem de lançamento, MegaMan Juno também foi apresentado antes de Copy X. ** Mesmo com todos os fatos anteriores, Copy X ainda é o primeiro "Blue Bomber" a desempenhar o papel de vilão (Com Quint e Mega Man Shadow sendo verdes e Juno sendo branco. Além disso, somente Mega Man Shadow demonstrou ter um Buster). * Com a série Zero sendo a primeira série da franquia onde o protagonista não é um Mega Man, Copy X seria o Mega Man representante da série Zero, embora como antagonista ao invés de protagonista. * Apesar de Copy X ser a única cópia canônica de X, a ideia já havia sido utilizada em Mega Mission com o personagem iX, embora esses eventos e o personagem não sejam canônicos. Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Clone Categoria:Mega Man Categoria:Viajante do Tempo Categoria:Reploids Categoria:Robôs